Shuffle
by sammy55
Summary: Series of one-shots. I will put my IPod on shuffle and listen to the song. I will write WHATEVER story comes to mind when I listen to the song. All Canon. Will most likely stay centered on ExB. Stories may have nothing to do with the song at all.
1. Love Story

**This will be a series of one-shots. I will put my IPod on shuffle and I will attempt to write a story somehow inspired by the song, or something of that manner. It may not have anything to do with the song, but it will be whatever comes to me when I hear the song. It will be whatever I thought about. Hope you like!**

**This chapter's song is: Love Story, by Taylor Swift. I do not own the song or Twilight.**

BPOV

I glanced over at Edward, shocked to find him grinning at me with a goofy looking smile. "What's so funny?" I had a feeling that we were going to do something today that I wouldn't like. It was usually like that.

He smiled wider and answered me "Surprise." Of course he wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would he?

We were sitting on the couch in his bedroom; I was cuddled up against his side with his cold arms wrapped around me. I wondered how much it would take for him to spill the secret. "So you won't tell me what we are going to do?" I whispered this in his ear while I positioned myself so I was straddling his lap.

His topaz eyes were instantly wary. "Bella what are you doing?" His voice held an unusual hoarseness.

I grinned, kissing his throat, his chin, and up to the corner of his mouth where I started back down again. I felt cold hands pull my head up and then I felt a pair of lips press against mine. I was already not behaving myself. Why should I start then?

I threw my arms around his neck, throwing myself into the kiss with a bit too much enthusiasm. I felt, rather than heard Edward groan. He pulled away with desire running through his eyes. I sat back and said simply "Will you tell me now?" Edward glared at me, or he tried to. He opened his mouth but I was ripped out of his arms by a different pair of cold arms.

I found myself sitting in Alice's salon like bathroom. She was already whipping around me in a frenzy. I sighed and tried to sit still. I started fidgeting when she finished my makeup and went on to my hair. "Alice," I whined "Why are you torturing me?"

She smiled and said simply "Edward." I figured she meant that Edward was going to take me out. He knew I hated surprises. I liked alone time with Edward, or at least time without his family and there extra-sensitive hearing. But that doesn't mean I was happy when Alice brought in a royal blue dress. I reluctantly climbed into it and turned to look at myself.

It was the exact color blue that Edward loved on me. The neckline was lower than I hoped, but it wasn't too bad. The dress was also higher than I thought it would be. It stopped about around my mid-thigh. Higher than anything Alice had put on me before. I had at bad feeling about tonight.

I turned to look at her but I suddenly found myself outside, standing beside Edwards Volvo. I looked around her for him but it was clear he wasn't outside yet. I wondered where we are going, and why I was dressed like I was. The hair and makeup were standard issue with Alice; the dress was what caused me to wonder.

I turned sharply as I heard the door open behind me. My breath caught in my throat as I openly stared at Edward. He was wearing a very tight short sleeve black shirt, tight jeans, his hair carefully fixed. I couldn't stop staring. He looked…Sexy. He walked towards me, staring as well. "I will have to thank Alice later." He chuckled at my expression.

I tried to speak, but all that came out of my mouth was a strange stuttering sound. Edward grinned again and helped me into the car. I was still staring at him. He looked over at me, the speedometer inching towards one-oh-five miles per hour. There was an almost pained looked on his face, confusing me. I understood when he muttered "Please tell me what you're thinking."

I wasn't about to tell him the truth. So I settled on "You look really… nice tonight."

His look said he didn't believe me, but he let it pass. "And you look sexy." He had kept his eyes straight ahead, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his face took on an ashamed and embarrassed look. "Sorry." He wasn't going to let that one go. He would beat himself up about that unless I couldn't convince him I didn't mind. He didn't think it was proper of him.

"Edward look at me." I kind of wished I hadn't said that when he took his eyes off the road. "Edward I love you, and trust me I don't mind when you say anything like that. Believe me." His eyes smoldered at the last part, and he stopped the car.

I looked around, hopping we hadn't stopped in the middle of a busy road. But we were in an abandoned field. There were candles all around, and music was playing through a stereo somewhere nearby. I winced. The music was faster than I had any hope to dance along to. I stepped out of the car, only to trip on the heels that Alice placed me in. I landed in Edwards arms and he pulled me close to him. I looked into his eyes.

A flashing light drew my eyes upwards and I gasped. A shooting star shot across the sky, followed by several more. I looked back at Edward, who was looking at me. "Like the story's I used to read as a kid. It feels like a fairytale." I whispered, not wanting to disrupt the magic in the night.

He nodded and leaned down towards my lips, stopping an inch away. "A love story." He brought his lips to mine, creating the same feeling in his eyes when he had looked at me in his bedroom earlier. A feeling more magical than the stars above us

**I hoped you liked this! I will be doing several more in the future! Oh, and I love a challenge so if you think you have a song that would be especially hard for me, mention it in a review!**

**PLEASE REIVEW!**

**JUST CLICK THE BUTTON RIGHT THERE!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. Before He Cheats

**Ok, I hope you liked the last chapter, and here is the next one. Oh and by the way if I certain strawberry blonde character seems a little cruel, it is simply because I never liked her. **

**This chapter's song is: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**

BPOV

I turned over, searching for a pair of cold arms. When it was apparent that Edward wasn't here, I opened my eyes. There was no sunlight coming through my open windows, so there was no reason as far as I knew that he wouldn't be here. A piece of paper caught my eye and I bent over and grabbed it, seeing my name scrawled in Edwards's timeless script.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry I was not there when you awoke. Something came up and I had to return to my house. Alice will bring you over here at noon. Don't bother getting dressed; she already has something for you to wear. _

_Don't worry, nothing is wrong. Be Safe,_

_Edward_

I sighed. I hated not waking up to him, but if I would see him later than it was ok. And why did I have to dress nice today? As far as I knew there was nothing special about today. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 11 am. I had just enough time to eat, and get a shower.

I put my cereal bowl into the sink and glanced once more at the clock. It was a little after eleven thirty, so I had enough time to take a quick shower.

Of course the minute I stepped out of the shower, Alice had me dried off and in my room. I looked closely at her. There was an unusual air of hurry around her, and her faced seemed… strained. She thrust a shirt and jeans at me and left my room without a word. My mouth opened to ask her what was wrong but her voice beat me to it. "It's fine Bella. Just get dressed so we can get over to my house."

She didn't sound like her usual cheery self. That only made me worry more, but I dressed anyway. While I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself, Alice whipped around me doing my hair. I was wearing a t-shirt in Edwards's favorite color blue on me. Tight fitting jeans and my hair done up in a fancy ponytail, finished the ensemble. This wasn't exactly fancy, but I was better dressed than usual.

While I was busy thinking over this, Alice grabbed me and placed me in the front seat of her Porsche. I glared at her, for refusing to tell me anything. She floored the engine and I was too busy hanging on for my life too talk.

We reached her house in record time and she was beside my open door before the engine had shut down completely. I got out slowly, trying to figure out what in the world was wrong. I planted my feet and turned to face her head on. I kept my voice low so only she could hear me. "Alice, what is going on?"

She sighed, but answered me in the same tone of voice as me. "Edward needs you right now."

That was all it took for me. I followed her into the house and then stopped as I look at the scene in front of me. A strawberry blonde vampire was as close to Edward as possible and was whispering something in his ear. I assume the female vampire was Tanya and it was clear what she was doing by the tightness in Edwards jaw and the furious look in his coal black eyes. They were still topaz when he had sung me to sleep last night.

To say I was furious was an understatement. There were only a few weeks left until my wedding and she was trying to seduce my fiancé! What I wanted to do was to go up and throw Tanya into a wall. That wouldn't work because, one I am human, and two I was way too wimpish to do something like that. That was for Edward to do. But my body gave away my anger, my breathing became faster and my heartbeat became louder. Normally I would be embarrassed, but this time I was grateful. It alerted everyone that I was here.

Edward looked up at me and I could see the anger die from his eyes and turn into happiness mixed with apprehension. Tanya looked up at me and then back at Edward. "This was the human that caused all the fuss? She doesn't seem like much."

Edwards's anger flared once more, but his eyes flickered to Alice, to me and back again. Alice nudged me forward, and I was suddenly filled with confidence. I nearly turned around to glare at Jasper, but I figured I was confident then wimpy.

"I am assuming your Tanya?" I was almost startled at the sound of my voice. I sounded much calmer than I felt. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

Surprise flickered across her face for an instant. "Yes, and you must be Edwards human."

I nodded. "Yes I am Edward's _fiancé_." I laid as much stress on the word as I could.

Edwards face lit up, while Tanya's face twisted with anger. "I can't see what he sees in you. You're just a plain boring human compared to me. How do you know he is not just using you?"

Before I could open my mouth, Edward was standing in front of me. I stepped to the side so I could see his face. I shuddered. He looked fiercer than I had ever seen him, more like a vampire than a human. "Bella is not a plain human! She is more beautiful, more intelligent, and more insightful than any other female in the world, human or vampire. I would never use her. I don't deserve her, but she has chosen to spend her life with me."

I almost started crying. Jasper helped by calming me, but I was so… overwhelmed by Edward. He would never understand that I didn't deserve him or that I didn't choose to have him in my life. I would die if he wasn't.

Tanya's face went blank for a moment before fury crossed her features. She opened her mouth to yell, at me I assume, but Jasper send a calming wave out, and she stopped. She glared at me and then got up and left. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Something he often did when he was having trouble with his control.

"She'll be better next time. She knows she has no chance with Edward anymore." Alice's voice brought Edward back to the real world and he looked down at me.

"I am sorry she said those things to you. Will you forgive me?"

I looked up at him, shocked. What the hell could he be sorry for? It wasn't his fault, Tanya was mad! "What are you sorry for? Why would I have to forgive you for anything? Nothing was your fault. So leave it." I knew he was in some twisted way trying to apologize for being a monster.

He sighed but gathered me in his arms and kissed me. I forgot everything that just happened, my name, where I was. All I remembered was that in a few weeks this glorious person pressing his lips to mine, would be mine forever and no one could take him away from me.

**As I said, this has ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING to do with the song. I can't find anything in here that has anything to do with the song, so if you do, please tell me! This was what my brain came up with when I listened to the song. Sorry for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Apologize

**This will be one of the few chapters that will have anything to do with the song! And one of my shorter ones. But I will get another one up really soon!**

**This chapter's song is: Apologize by Timbaland. I don't own it. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, yet seeing nothing. My mind was nowhere in the present. It was about a month back when I thought Edward still loved me. My mind was wrapping itself in happy memories, but I always returned to the last memory I had of Edward.

I had watched him walk away, heard all he had to say. But I didn't fight at all. All I did was call to him; I called his name and agreed to what he said. I didn't try to get more answer, didn't try to deny it. I couldn't. I always thought Edward couldn't love me. It was just a slap in the face to be told it out loud.

It had never crossed my mind that Edward would leave. That his whole family would leave, because Edward thought it wasn't safe for _me_. If he had ended it without leaving, I would've left. There would be too many memories. And I couldn't have lived in the same town as Edward if I still loved him. It would've been too hard.

But now I don't have a choice. I can't leave. I refuse to leave. I don't know why but my mind and body are just connected with Forks. I know it has something to do with Edward but I'm not sure what.

So now I am here, barely living, not eating, and not seeing anything. I can't feel my body anymore. I could be floating ten feet off the ground. I couldn't feel the bed beneath me, couldn't feel…Anything. That is what scares me the most. I feel so numb. I want to feel something.

Sometimes I think it would be easier for everyone if I just ended my life. Charlie wouldn't have to take care of me; Edward could get on with his life. I wasn't special; no one would miss me too much. But I couldn't take myself out of a world with Edward. If there was even a small chance that I would see Edward or Alice again, I wouldn't end my life. That sounded kind of desperate and clingy. But it was true. I couldn't really _live _without Edward.

I could go through life's actions, but there would be no point to it. No one to share it with, no one to spend my time with. I knew Edward was more than just some boyfriend, the feelings were to deep for that. There had to be some reason that he couldn't read my mind. My mind out of everyone's mind in the world was invisible to him. There had to be some reason I didn't yet see.

I tried to pull my mind away from those thoughts but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. After all those times Edward told me that I was his life, his love, his existence. And then he turned around from me and left me in the middle of the woods. Something didn't fit together, but my mind wasn't well enough to figure it out.

My mind now was once more wrapped around in happy memories and fantasies. Fantasies where Edward never left, or where he came back and told me that it was all a mistake and that he still loved me. He would apologize, but I wouldn't need it. All I needed to know was that Edward still loved me and I could go on with my life.

**As I said it is shorter than usual. Sorry about that. I might not have another one out for awhile. I want to update my other stories. **

**PLEASE REIVEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. You Belong With Me

**Sorry for the wait. I am only writing this because I don't know what else to write. I am stuck. I have a new poll on my profile. Please vote!**

**I know there is something in here that is probably not true, but just for the stories sake lets all pretend it is!**

**This chapter's song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I don't own the song or Twilight.**

Jacobs POV

I can't believe how stupid I was! I watched Bella drive away with my mortal enemy and I had simply watched, while all my instincts urged me to protect the innocent human. And I had ignored them and gone against my better judgment. Edward was my enemy for more than one reason. Our species were forever destined to be enemies, but had the heart of the girl I loved. I had pushed Bella farther away from me just now. I had kissed her, and when she had punched me and broke her hand, I was happier that I got some kind of response from her. Even if it was anger.

I nodded to Charlie and walked into the forest, trying to put off phasing for as long as I could. I was furious and I was shaking. Why did she keep going back to him again and again? I knew I was better for her. We belonged together in more ways than one.

I had known her since we were little, whenever my dad and her dad got together. We had kissed one summer. She was my first kiss and I would never forget that. When she stopped coming every summer I found myself bored and depressed. As many times as she said I was her sun, bringing light into her life, which was the way I thought of her. I loved my pack but it was nice to be with someone that didn't know my every thought. She constantly surprised me.

And I couldn't ever hope to understand what Bella saw in E- the mind-reading bloodsucker. He didn't deserve a name. Bella could be mad with Edward, but she would go straight back to him. I saw her smiling more often now that he was back, but she smiled that way with me to. I was more human than he could ever hope to be. He was unnatural, feeding off the blood of animals. I supposed it was better than humans but there was no way his kind was meant to be in the mortal world.

My tribe was directly descended from wolves and I was born the way I am. He was _created_. How could Bella be in love with that cold, hard… creature? How could she not see how much more she had to offer to the world?

With me she had a chance for a happy human life, although better protected than most would be. I would be here eternal protector. We could have a happy life with children and we would live by her family. If she chose me, she wouldn't have to lose her father. We could still see him and he could have the chance to be a grandfather. With the bloodsucker, she could never have the chance to have children. She said she didn't want any children now, but what about in a few years?

I could understand all her human emotions and problems. I have always been there for her. Even when she didn't want me. Why couldn't she see that she belonged with me, that we belonged with each other.

I could admit it to myself; He was better looking than I was, according to girls. But his looks were unnatural and were there to help him attract prey. Whatever looks I had, and I knew I wasn't bad looking, came naturally. But Bella wasn't so shallow that she would base her choice on looks. She would look inside the person to find the best one.

Edward was protective of her, but so was I. But I could let Bella try new things without making her go behind my back. Edward was overly protective, never letting Bella do anything relatively dangerous. He was possessive of her, overly so. That alone was bad for Bella. He was like a drug to her, but I could wean her off of him and let her live her own life.

With her, it was easy and natural. I could joke, laugh, and smile without thinking about anything else. When I had kissed her it was because I thought she should know she had other options. I didn't do it for my own reason, no matter what the parasite told her. He could read my mind; he knew why I did it. Whether he told her the truth or not was the problem. If he lied, I would have to find some way to convince her otherwise, and she went along with whatever he said.

I was constantly protecting her from other leeches, running around her house night after night. And in the middle of the night, when she began to talk was the only time I left. I couldn't help it. It was always 'Edward this' or 'Edward that'. I would return as soon as I was sure she was finished. I shared everything I could with her. And I had gone around my alphas commands to not go around her again. He said it was because it was dangerous, but I would never be able to hurt her. When I had told him this, he had introduced me to Emily. I knew how dangerous I was, but I couldn't ever be mad at Bella.

I looked around me for the first time, starting when I realized how far I had come without realizing it. I was at the cliff that Bella jumped off of. I was there for her that day to. I was the one that had saved her, not the stupid, good for nothing, unnatural parasite. I glanced around me once before throwing myself off the cliff. The water was calm before I entered it. Then it split down the middle and was thrown two different ways, one towards the setting sun and the other towards the rocky cliffs.

**I couldn't figure out how to end it, and then I found the ending line! I couldn't figure out how to put it, but does anyone realize what I was trying to say? Think about it and connect it with Twilight. I hope this is ok, I haven't done Jacob's POV before and I hope I got it right!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
